


No Time To Waste

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Hope can't contain his feelings for Lightning anymore after Vanille and Fang make a big show of their relationship





	No Time To Waste

Lightning and her gang were traversing the great plains of Pulse. The green meadows spread as far as the eye could see beneath a clear blue sky. Pulse’s wild beauty was only marred by the assortment of dangerous wildlife that haunted the companions every step along the way. Of course there was also Cocoon, floating above them like an ever watchful eye, and as far as they could tell a certain fal’Cie was actually keeping an eye on them.  
Nevertheless, the hard journey across the Archylte Steppe did a lot to improve the groups teamwork, whether it was a collective effort to take down a raging behemoth or everybody’s constant efforts to keep an eye out for creatures that posed an insurmountable threat to the party. They started to trust and rely on each other for help, support and comfort.  
They also tried their best to keep one another safe at night. The group was split into pairs spread out across three tents so no one had to sleep alone, unprotected. They also made sure to set up their tents close together so that, should someone raise an alarm, the others could come to their rescue as quickly as possible. However, due to complications, that policy was dropped rather quickly. One time during breakfast, everyone was exhausted except for Vanille and Fang. They shared a tent and chose to indulge themselves all night long, or so it seemed to their involuntary audience.  
When they made camp the following evening Fang suggested that the other pairs put up their tents a little ways away since she intended to pick up where she left off last night with Vanille. While this forwardness made everyone feel awkward, Vanille included, they chose to heed Fang’s advice if only to actually get some decent sleep.

Lightning woke up during the night. Something had stirred her awake but her sleep-addled mind had trouble recognizing what was wrong. She couldn’t feel the presence of monsters which was a relief. _Maybe it’s those two sex-fiends again_ , she thought and strained her ears. She could make out faint moaning in the distance but it was too quiet to have actually woken her up. There was nothing to hear besides the expected nocturnal ambiance of Pulse. The whisper of the wind, rustling leaves, the gurgle of a nearby stream and the breathing of her tent mate, Hope. She looked over her shoulder to look at the boy. He had scooted over a little, his face resting almost on her rose hair. His breathing was oddly labored and a little sweat had built up on his brow. Concerned, Lightning lifted his blanket and asked if he was feeling ill. Lightning’s sudden movements startled Hope out of his trance and in his shock all he could do was stare at her wide-eyed. He saw her eyes grow wide as well once the blanket was all gone. Lightning saw Hope’s naked body, glistening with sweat. Within the span of a second her eyes wandered from his beet-red face, across his slender chest which was rising and falling quickly, down to his flat stomach and ultimately to his third leg, still within Hope’s grasp and glistening with more than just sweat. Lightning recoiled a little and averted her gaze.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”, she demanded.  
“I-I’m sorry, Light!”, Hope stammered while he covered himself up with his blanket again.  
An awkward silence rose between the two of them. Neither could meet the others gaze out of embarrassment and shame. After a few moments Lightning broke the silence.  
“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”, she began.  
“I-I don’t- I just-”  
“Do you think I’m just some skank to jerk off over?”, she demanded.  
“No! Of course not, it’s just...”, Hope said.  
“It’s just what?”  
“It’s just that I can’t think straight anymore since last night!”, he blurted out.  
Lightning now looked at him quizzically.  
“It’s because of Fang and Vanille?”  
“Yes, of course! Ever since last night I couldn’t stop thinking about what we heard them do and… and what we could do. You and me.”  
Lightning felt her cheeks burn up and was sure that she was at least as red as he was, if not more so.  
“W-wh-what are you saying? I understand that that… performance put you on edge but this is hardly appropriate-”  
“Who cares if it’s appropriate!?”, he interjected. “What does it matter? We’re l’Cie, our days are numbered, regardless of whether we succeed or fail to fulfill our focus! Who’d even judge us? The people up on Cocoon? I don’t care what they think! All I know is that Fang and Vanille are making the most of the time they have while we’re sitting here letting precious time pass us by!”  
Lightning couldn’t speak. Hope’s impassionate speech roused many feelings in her chest. Some were the dark feelings Hope described, despair and regret. But other, warmer emotions started to rise within her as he continued  
“I could never think of you as anything but the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, Light! You’re so strong, kind and determined. When I look at you I feel as if there might actually be some hope for us yet. And while Fang and Vanille are expressing themselves to each other I’m lying in this tent, masturbating next to you because I’m to scared to come out and say what I want to tell you!”  
Lightning felt hot. She had developed some affection for the boy during their travels, but always thought of those feelings as the affection one might have for a younger brother or a cousin. Hope’s words, however, made her second guess herself. All he said was true. Their time was scarce and why should she forbid herself from following those warm feelings in her chest when the only one’s who would judge her were a society that wanted her, him and their friends dead anyway? Lightning decided then, and she smiled a little.  
“So? What do you want to tell me?”, she asked.  
“I love you, Light! I love you and I want to be with you an-”. He didn’t get any further. Lightning had sprung forward, grabbed his face and planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. She slowly pushed him on his back and deepened the kiss. The twisting dance of their tongues sent shivers down their spines. Lightning broke the kiss and Hope whimpered dejectedly, but he gasped sharply when he saw what she was up to. Lightning was taking what little clothing she wore off. She tried to do it calmly but the fire inside her urged her to hurry and made her fumble with buttons. First her shirt came off and let her modest breasts jiggle freely. Lightning was pleased to see that Hope was mesmerized by the sight. He adored the their shape and size. Instinctually, his hands moved to fondle those beautiful, tender mounds. They were perfect handfuls, tipped with gorgeous nipples which he couldn’t help but treat like precious rosebuds, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. Lightning sighed contently, enjoying Hope’s affections while she tried to rid herself of her panties. This proved difficult while mounted on her lover. In her impatience she reached among their belongings and pulled out the knife her sister had given her for her birthday. Hope was shocked when he noticed it appear seemingly out of nowhere, but relief and excitement took hold immediately when he saw Lightning cut through the strings on either side of her panties and putting the knife away again. Hope stared expectantly at her crotch but Lightning didn’t remove the cloth immediately. The cut strings lay on top of her supple thighs and held the little piece of cloth in place. Hope looked up from Lightning’s nether regions and met her eyes. Passion burned hot within them and she smiled at him invitingly. It took a moment for Hope to understand that she wanted him to do the honors. He released her breasts from his grasp and put his hands on her thighs, close to the knees. They slowly moved up towards the strings until he took hold of them. Lightning raised her hips a little so Hope could pull the pesky thing away more easily. He slowly lowered the strings, revealing her pubic mound and a soft tuft of pinkish hair. Once it was all laid bare for him to see he yanked the thing away and tossed it out of sight. He couldn’t help but groan passionately at the view. He was so excited that he started to worry that his cock might snap from the tension he felt. He slid a hand from her stomach downwards. His fingertips brushed against her silky pubic hair before they found her lips. Lightning moaned when she finally felt his fingers. Her lips were red from excitement and stood in stark contrast to her otherwise white skin. They were also thoroughly wet, like a mouth that couldn’t wait for its meal anymore. In fact, Lightning couldn’t wait any longer. The anticipation was killing her. Her fingers found Hope’s balls and fondled them for a moment, coaxing sweet moans from the boy, before they moved over to his shaft. She closed her hand around it. It felt hot and so very hard. She saw that the tip of his penis was covered by foreskin so she pulled it back all the way, revealing his tender, thick glans. It was a lovely pink color and pre-cum was oozing from it. Hope moaned throughout the treatment, pleasured by the gentle touch of Lightning’s hands while she felt her abdominal muscles clench excitedly. She positioned her entrance just above Hope’s tip.  
“Are you ready?”, she asked. Her breathing was quick and shallow.  
Hope nodded vigorously, desperate need plain on his face as he placed his hands on Lightning’s hip in preparation.  
Lightning nodded, and started lowering herself. Both of them moaned loudly when Hope’s thick tip spread Lightning wide open. Hope could do nothing other than try to contain himself. Lightning was hot and soaking wet, but her pussy gripped him so tightly that every inch of progress was bound to pleasure of an intensity he had never felt before. Lightning sat in the same boat. She had had sex before, but not often and certainly never with anyone as well endowed as Hope. The sensations she felt where almost overwhelming and she tried her best to hold her climax until she had at least taken the whole thing. After what seemed like an eternity she finally felt Hope’s thighs touch her buttocks and his tip press against her deepest depths and knew that she had taken him completely. They remained like this for a few seconds, catching their breaths and exchanging looks of joy. Lightning bent down to share another deep kiss with Hope. Not wanting to leave Lightning with nothing in return for doing all the work, Hope began to let his hands wander across her slender form. From her hips to her butt which he squeezed a little. Then all the way across the gentle curve of her back, under her arms to her breasts which he squeezed also. Lightning moaned while their lips were still locked and continued to do so while Hope teased her hard nipples. Gentle rubbing and light flicking pleased her very much. On one hand, he could feel her vagina squeeze him when he flicked her nipples, on the other hand, Lightning broke off the kiss to make adorable whimpering noises when he rubbed them. Then his hands moved on to gently hold her face. Light’s face was bright red, her eyes glistened a little, and she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
“I love you, Hope”, she whispered then and started to ride him.  
“I love you too, Light!”, he managed to groan as he felt what he’d been longing for so much.  
Despite the initial difficulty, Lightning seemed to have adjusted to him enough to allow for smooth movement. Lightning started out moving on her own, testing angles and motions to see what pleasured her most and what coaxed the cutest noises out of Hope. Once she had settled into a steady pace Hope started to move as well. They quickly got the rhythm down and it was as if they had been making love like this a million times before. Their tent was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, sweet moans and the sound of hips slapping together resounded in their ears, spurring them on more and more.  
They approached their climaxes quickly, Lightning moaning and squealing in delight while Hope growled passionately as he watched her perfect breasts bounce. But suddenly Hope interrupted the ride by heaving Lightning off of himself and rolling on top of her. A surprised cry escaped her, but once she was on her back she looked at Hope in confusion. The need for release burned strongly within her.  
“W-what’s wrong?”, she asked, panting.  
“I-I just… wanted to be on top when we cum”, Hope said with a sheepish smile.  
He didn’t need to say anymore. Quickly making herself comfortable on her back she spread her legs wide and held them that way with her hands.  
“Come on then, Hope. I need you so badly. Take me!”, she said with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.  
He slipped inside easily and resumed his deep penetration. His thrusts were longer and harder than previously and whatever momentum they had lost during the interruption they quickly regained. Both of them moaned uncontrollably as the climax was upon them. Hope felt the built up pressure give way and plunged as deeply as he could into Lightning’s tight pussy. She was just about ready when she felt Hope start to twitch inside her and did what came naturally at that moment; she locked her legs around his waist so he couldn’t pull out. With one final groan Hope started to ejaculate. The first jet of hot semen that splashed against Lightning’s innermost parts triggered her own climax. She squealed as spasms started to rock her entire body and her vagina started to contract and relax uncontrollably. It was like a strong massage that squeezed out more and more of his thick seed straight into Lightning’s womb.  
Once the ecstasy subsided, Lightning released the hold her legs had taken on Hope’s waist. It wasn’t like she had actually been worried that he might pull out. She just wanted to show him that she didn’t want him to. 

The spent lovers got comfortable in the mess of blankets and clothes in their tent. Hope, being the smaller one, snuggled up to Lightning. For a while there was no talking. Gentle touches and stolen kisses were the only communication they needed, but eventually Hope broke the silence.  
“Is every night going to be like this from now on?”.  
“If we want them to be”, Lightning answered, chuckling a little. “Although, there is a lot more to making love to your girl than just the sex part. I’ll teach you all about that”, she said.  
“My girl?”, Hope repeated in disbelief.  
Lightning merely smiled reassuringly at the boy. It only really sank in then that Lightning reciprocated his feelings. Happy, he snuggled up to her again.  
“I hope we can stay together forever”, he whispered.  
Lightning gently stroked Hope’s hair.  
“We will. No matter what”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Final Fantasy XIII and its sequels. I won't go into the nitty gritty of it here but suffice it to say that Lightning and Fang are the best things this trilogy has produced by far. They are smokin' hot!
> 
> As for why I went with Hope as Lightning's lover; he and Lightning are the only two characters in the party with anything resembling an interesting and charming relationship. So there.


End file.
